The Choice of Death
by Hearts of Stone
Summary: Draco and Hermione's love have not quite been accepted by her friends, so she locks them together, but accidentally gets trapped in there with them too.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is set during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry defeated Voldemort and Draco ended up in St. Mungo's helping.

"I know you don't like this anymore than I do, but it seems she's not going to let us out until we settle our differences." Draco said impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor. Ron crossed

his arms in distaste.

"Why would she want you anyway?" He glared at Draco. "I'm the one who was her friend for years, and you just waltzed in at the last minute." Harry sat their silently, no expression

dawned his face.

"I'd be much obliged to tell the story Ronald. If only you would hear it. At least try to listen to me, I know my use of large words is too mind-blowing for you minuscule brain so I'll try to

keep this as monosyllabic as possible. I love her." Draco leaned back, a scowl placed on his lips. Harry at last spoke up. "Well, lets just hear the story and laugh Ron, that will make her think

we're making some progress with this piece of shit." Ron at last nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Well, at the end of the summer," Draco started, "I was preparing for the school year. You know packing and shit like that. I looked down at my trunk, it was empty, like a clean slate.

So, I decided to turn over a new leaf for this year. I started off by filling it with my clothing and decided to destroy the dark mark. I got it last year, and well the Death Eaters are officially

dead, I didn't want anything to remind me of them. So, I apparated over to the library in my manor. Yes I have a library." He glared at Ron for a second who looked as if he was about to

interrupt. "I found a book on advanced spells and potions. It was so huge it was the size of the entire U.K. and Germany combined. There were more words than the population of this

planet. Anyway, I began to flip through the pages filled with tedious paragraphs and print the size of a spiders foot.

"I skimmed through the pages for hours everyday until a week before school. Finally I came upon a written entry next to Bond Curses. It read _Dark mark hate curse_. So, I looked through

the section until I found the subsection on Hate Curses. The book barely said anything on removing them, only that it was the most difficult conjuring ever to be performed. It said you had to

use the reawakened hand of your blood to sear off the mark. It sounded painful, so I decided to put the matter from my mind." Ron snorted in disbelief.

"You loved those damn Death Eaters."

"Did I ever tell you that?" Draco paused. "Didn't think so. I'd like to finish my story. Thanks. So, anyway, I was on the Hogwarts Express, patrolling for my first time as a prefect. I was

just feeling a bit irritated with my friends, especially Pansy. Ever since we broke up it's been a nightmare. Well, I saw Hermione, and I realized she could probably brake the spell. So, I

stopped her, grasping her arm. She turned at me, pushing my hand away with disgust.

" 'Hear me out.' I said, desperately. 'Hermione, I really need to get rid of the Dark Mark, it causes me constant pain.'

'Why should I help you?' She began to leave.

'At least do this because I saved your ass last year.' She turned around.

'You're lucky I owe you a solid.' She left and I smiled a bit. I continued walking up and down the train until the trolley came out. At this point I went into a seemingly empty cabin, my arm

stinging as if it was on fire. I pulled up my sleeve, the mark pulsing against my arm. Red tendrils snaked up my arm…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you normally talk with such description?" Harry asked.

"Most of the time yeah, but like when I'm talking to Hermione I talk just like a regular person, we like talking like that together… long story." Draco replied. "Anyway, I sat on one of the

seats writhing in pain. I didn't notice that Hermione was sitting there.

'Hell,' she said and pointed her wand at my arm. She didn't say anything but an icy pain raced through my arm until all searing pain disappeared, then the cold faded.

'Thanks.' I said a smile dawning my face. She rolled her eyes and left. I caught the faintest whiff of what I believe to be perfume that she wears to this day."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is during winter term

"Anyway, days melted into weeks as the year progressed. Hermione and I worked feverishly through books in the forbidden section, all about Hate Curses. We finally came upon a small section referring us to the books _Curses of the Middle Ages_, the only book that Hogwarts doesn't posses. This one was hidden in the private collection of Mellorn Cravits, the oldest wizard." Draco stood and ran his fingers through his hair. He had heard some whispered curses and thumping against the wall.

"Damn it!" Hermione emerged from behind the door. It slammed behind her. "Fuck!" She screeched hammering against the now blank wall. "Stupid. Room. Of. Requirement!" She kicked the wall between each word.

"Are we locked in?" Draco approached her, and she nodded. He stepped back and ran his fingers through his bright blond hair, his gray eyes flecked with anger. "Well, I was just telling them how… you know." He walked forward and snaked his arms around her waist. A very uncharacteristic giggle escaped from Hermione's mouth. He kissed her lightly on the lips and grabbed her hand. He led her over to the group and conjured another chair with a flick of his wand. It was more regal than anything any of them had seen, it had red cushions and golden arms and legs. She sat in it and smiled, sinking into the pillows. He conjured one for himself and sat next to her.

"Where was I? Yes, Mellorn Cravits. So, we decided the only way to save me from this death tattoo was to at least read this books. We began to plan." Draco reached out his hand and grasped Hermione's, Ron nearly vomited. Draco rolled his eyes. "Continuing. We decided that we could break into his house during Christmas Break. Soon that time came around. We left each other, with heavy hearts. We were beginning to get used to the long hours in the forbidden section. I was going to miss seeing her, because after that, we wouldn't be friends anymore. The days dragged by, lounging in my winter home up in the mountains. I just was so lonely, I was the only one there. Well, me an Larry, the cat."

"I remember Larry. He and Crookshanks hit it off." She laughed a bit and stroked Draco's hand with her thumb.

"Anyway, I was depressed for a while until her head appeared in my fireplace. 'Draco!' she whispered urgently. 'This has to be quick, meet me Charring Cross Station four o'clock pm.' I nodded and she disappeared. So, I being the smart guy I was teleported with my robes right into Diagon Ally, which was once again filled with people. I walked to the Leaky Cauldron and I signed in to the nicest room. Yes, my parents actually own the Leaky Cauldron, and I get to sleep there when ever. Anyway, I headed to Gringotts, and picked up coupled thousand Gallions. Never know when money would come in handy.

"So the next day I met Hermione in Charring Cross. She grabbed me with such force that it could stop a speeding train, and she threw me into platform 9 ¾. 'What's wrong?' She dragged me up and pulled me onto the other train stationed there.

'We need to get to France soon.'

'Why?'

'Apparently, that old fuck enjoys going all over the work and bringing his book with him. He's going to America, and France is the only place he can get an assisted apparition from. He's leaving in 24 hours.'"

AN: Hey, all those who have read this, if I don't write often, I'm sorry in advance, either I'm really busy or I have major writers block. Right now the well is running kind of dry for ideas for the middle. I've already planned out the end, but nothing is coming to me. D/H forever!


End file.
